In recent years, various external-force application members such as suspension-related components such as a suspension arm and a stabilizer, steering-related components such as a steering gearbox, and mounting-related components of an engine transmission system are mounted on a vehicle subframe of an automobile or the like.
Therefore, it is required to further increase strength and stiffness of the subframe, while improving productivity thereof.
Under such circumstances, Patent Document 1 relates to a front suspension member and discloses a configuration in which a third panel is combined with respect to a first panel and a second panel instead of a bulk head mounted inside a hollow structure, in order to suppress vibrations in a vertical direction by increasing stiffness particularly with respect to a vertical force, among a front-rear force, a lateral force, and the vertical force applied to the front suspension member via an engine mount and a suspension arm, thereby sufficiently ensuring strength and stiffness thereof, while improving productivity.